The present invention relates to a structure for preventing the rotating of a register ring of a diver's watch.
A diver's watch is provided with a rotatable register ring having sixty minutes of indications. The register ring is rotated and set to a position indicating a diving time within which the diver must return to the surface of the water. If the register ring is forcibly rotated to a longer time position by accidental contact with an object in the water, such as rocks, the diver might continue to dive beyond his limit of diving time depending upon the amount of air present in the air cylinder, which may be dangerous to the diver. Therefore, the register ring must be prevented from rotating from a set position in order to avoid such a danger.